Fairy Tail in Fairy Tale
by karinalu
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau anggota guild Fairy Tail berada di dalam dunia 'perdongengan'. Keseruan apa yang akan terjadi? Dan siapa akan menjadi siapa? Summarynya aneh T.T Multi-pair. Mind to RnR? / Chapter 1 - "The Prince Charming, The 'Bull' Boy and The Sandal Lovers"
1. Prolog A - LuCinderella

Minna! Karin datang dengan multichap baru! #digeplakreaders Huwahaha, habisnya... kalo gak segera ditulis entar keburu lupa X)) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**

Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima. Dan cerita Cinderella bukan milikku!

* * *

**.**

**Fairy Tail in Fairy Tale**

**.**

**Genre : Drama/Parody/Romance/Fantasy/Humor**

**.**

**Warning : AU. Multi-pairing. Crack-pairing. Gajeness. OOCness tingkat tinggi. Typo(s). Bahasa campur-campur. Dll~**

**.**

[Normal POV]

Hujan lebat menyelimuti London. Yah, anggap saja sekarang kita berada disana, menyaksikan sebuah keluarga yang sedang berduka. Sepertinya cuaca tau benar kondisi keluarga tersebut.

Pria berambut pirang itu tengah mematung di depan jasad istrinya, yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Ia tak menyangka istrinya yang cantik itu akan mendahuluinya. Tragis, bukan?

Penyakit itu memang langka. Belum ditemukan obat yang bisa menyembuhkannya, hanya bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang diderita si pasien. Malang sekali. Karena kini, Layla Heartfilia, nama wanita itu, pergi meninggalkan suaminya beserta anak perempuan semata wayangnya, hidup hanya berdua di rumah yang cukup besar itu.

Kini kita tau siapa nama suaminya. Jude Heartfilia. Pemilik saham perusahaan terbesar di London. Sekaligus pemilik usaha ban mobil ternama di dunia. Keren bukan? Namun semuanya sudah menjadi hampa ketika pasangan hidupnya sudah pergi.

Setelah selesai dimakamkan, gadis kecil yang merupakan putri Jude dan Layla itu berhenti menangis. Ya, setelah seharian air matanya memenuhi wajahnya yang rupawan.

Walaupun baru berumur tujuh tahun, seorang Lucy Heartfilia sudah menjalani pahitnya kehidupan, mengerti apa itu 'mati', dan mengetahui rasanya ditinggalkan oleh mamanya sendiri. Hanya tujuh tahun kebelakang ia merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang ibu. Karena beberapa bulan setelah kematian Layla, Jude menikah lagi, dengan seorang janda beranak dua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Prolog A – LuCinderella ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebut saja janda itu, Cana Alberona. [**Cana : Woy! Gue aja belom nikah udah dibilang janda!**] Wanita paruh baya itu sudah memiliki dua anak. Keduanya adalah perempuan. Yang paling tua bernama Mirajane Strauss, biasa dipanggil Mira. Sementara adiknya bernama Lisanna Strauss, yang ternyata seumuran dengan Lucy.

Tunggu, kenapa nama belakang mereka berbeda dengan ibundanya? Bila dilihat juga, tanda-tanda fisik kedua gadis itu dengan Cana juga berbeda jauh. Mira dan Lisanna memiliki rambut berwarna silver keputihan, sementara Cana memiliki rambut warna cokelat.

Ternyata, mantan suami Cana adalah DUDA beranak dua saudara-saudara! #digebokCana

Jadi, Mira dan Lisanna bukan anak kandung Cana. Tapi Cana menyayangi mereka sepenuh hatinya, seperti anaknya sendiri. Dan sepeninggal si duda keren tak bernama itu, Cana berusaha mencari pendamping hidupnya yang baru. Ia pun menemukan Jude yang sedang _desperate_.

Bisa dibilang Cana adalah janda yang cukup matre. Namun, kebutuhannya tak seperti ibu-ibu genit lainnya. Uang belanjanya ia habiskan untuk... membeli bir saudara-saudara!

Bayangkan saja kepribadian Layla yang lemah lembut gemulai dengan perilaku Cana yang serampangan #dilemparibarrelsamaCana. Hal ini lah yang membuat Lucy tak nyaman berada dengan ibu tirinya itu.

Mungkin paradigma "Ibu tiri = jahat" telah terbukti dengan benar. Lucy yang baru berumur tujuh tahun -biasa dimanja oleh kedua orang tuanya- kini harus menjadi pembantu di rumahnya sendiri. Loh, kemana Jude?

Selama dua bulan setelah pernikahan, Jude selalu di rumah walaupun siangnya ia bekerja seperti biasa. Sehingga, di depan Jude Cana bersikap manis dan menyayangi Lucy. Setelah dua bulan yang cukup menyenangkan, terjadi kekacauan di perusahaan. Membuat kerugian yang sudah terjadi selama empat bulan kebelakang. Jude terpaksa mem-PHK beberapa karyawannya dan pembantu rumah tangganya. Sehingga Cana lah yang harus berkerja sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Dan ia harus pergi ke luar negri dalam jangka waktu yang lama, berusaha memperbaiki perusahaannya itu.

Masa remaja Lucy harus dijalaninya dengan penuh kesengsaraan. Ternyata bukan hanya ibu tirinya yang jahat, saudara tirinya pun sering menjaili Lucy dengan 1001 cara. Misalnya menjatuhkan vas bunga dan menuduh Lucy yang melakukannya, memasukkan tikus karet di tas sekolah Lucy, dan cara-cara lain yang membuat Lucy empet dan enek. Namun, melihat foto papanya yang begitu bahagia dengan Cana, membuat Lucy berusaha bersabar.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bersambung! Prolog-nya pendek sekali! T-T Sebenarnya prolognya ada tiga. Kenapa tidak disatukan? Sepertinya akan lebih rapih kalau dipisah ya ._.

Karena kependekkan, Karin akan memperkenalkan tokoh-tokoh di Chapter ini.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia a.k.a LuCinderella** = Gadis berumur 17 tahun. Kehidupan tujuh tahun pertamanya menyenangkan, sampai ibunya meninggal dan ayahnya menikahi janda beranak dua. Ia harus menjadi babu di rumahnya sendiri. Malang nian gadis ini. Ia gadis yang penyabar, ulet, kadang sedikit mudah menangis, dan ketika marah... serem euy!

**Jude Heartfilia** = Duda berumur 45 tahun. Pemilik saham terbesar di London juga perusahaan ban ternama. Sempet jadi desperate househusband #plak gara-gara ditinggal istrinya. Namun suatu malam di bar terdekat, ia menemukan pujaan hatinya yang baru. Tapi Jude tidak pernah melupakan cinta sejatinya, Layla.

**Layla Heartfilia** = Sudah meninggal.

**Cana Alberona** = Janda beranak dua. Umurnya 36 tahun. Dulu sempat menikah dengan seorang duda anonim yang meiliki dua putri yang cantik jelita. Sekarang menikah lagi dengan Jude Heartfilia, setelah beberapa bulan suaminya meninggal. Janda ini hobinya aneh. Suka minum bir daripada shopping berlian dan emas di emol sampe berjam-jam. Kabar burung mengatakan bahwa, suaminya mati gara-gara tersedak tutup botol bir saat mabok sama Cana!

**Mirajane Strauss** = Gadis berumur 19 tahun. Anak dari duda tidak bernama. Konon setelah insiden kesedek tutup botol, bapak kandungnya itu tidak disebut namanya. Sebenarnya Mira berkepribadian ceria, yang mungkin kelewat ceria sehingga ia di juluki 'The Lady Devil'. *begidik ngeri*

**Lisanna Strauss** = Adik Mira, 17 tahun. Ia punya tingkat kecemburuan yang tinggi, apalagi saat Cana sok baik menyayangi Lucy saat ada Jude, membuat gadis ini dan kakaknya bersikap jail dan jahat pada Lucy.

* * *

Mungkin itu saja. Bagaimana fic ini? Bagus? Alay? Keep or delete?

Ohya, ide dan plot cerita ini Karin adaptasi dari drama sewaktu Karin kelas 1 SMA dulu #berasatua. Hahaha, semoga kalian menyukainya!

Jaa~


	2. Prolog B & C

**Disclaimer**

Fairy Tail milik Hiro mashima. Cerita rakyat Kabayan juga bukan milikku. Romeo Juliet milik William Shakespear.

* * *

**.**

**Fairy Tail in Fairy Tale**

**.**

**Genre : Drama/Parody/Romance/Fantasy/Humor**

**.**

**Warning : AU. Multi-pair. Crack-pair. Gajeness. OOCness tingkat tinggi. Typo(s). Bahasa campur-campur. DLL**

**.**

Sekarang kita mengawang-awang ke negeri kita sendiri. Tepatnya di daerah Lembang, Jawa Barat. Tentu saja di Indonesia. Hidup lah sebuah keluarga kecil. Hanya ada seorang bapak dan seorang putrinya yang manis nan unyu.

Sebut saja sang bapak bernama Gildarts. (**Cana : Ngapain lo ngambil bapak gue?!**) Gildarts ini sudah berumur... katakan saja dia sudah tua. Di umurnya yang sudah kepala lima –hampir enam– dia masih bekerja sebagai pemilik sawah terbesar dan ternama di Lembang.

Di umurnya yang sudah tua ini, ia hanya memiliki seorang anak tunggal. Sementara istrinya telah meninggal dunia. Katanya sih, meninggalnya gara-gara kepleset di sawah waktu nganter makan siang buat Gildarts.

Semenjak istrinya meninggal, kini giliran putri sang mandor dunia persawahan ini menggantikan mendiang ibunya. Mau tau siapa namanya? Mau tau banget atau mau tau aja? #plak

Namanya adalah... Levy McGarden.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Prolog B – LevIteung ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia lebih akrab dipanggil 'Neng Lepi'. Untung saja bukan Neng Napi. -_- Ini berawal dari bapaknya, Gildart, yang sok-sok-an menamai anaknya dengan huruf 'v'. Padahal semua udah tau kalo orang Sunda gak bisa ngomong huruf 'f' dan 'v'.

Juga dengan nama belakang Levy, 'McGarden', yang awalnya adalah 'McSawah'. Nama ini adalah usul dari sang mandor petani yang paling terkenal sejagat-Lembang, tentu saja itu Gildart. Sayangnya (atau untungnya?), ibunda Levy tidak setuju.

[**Flashback on**]

"_Ih bapak teh gimana atuh. McGarden aja! Biar keren!" Ibu Levy menyahut pada suaminya. Sementara Gildart bermuka cengo dan bertanya, "Garden teh naon bu?"_

"_Garden teh kebon, bapaak! Gini-gini ibu teh bisa basa inggris euy, jago ibu mah!" (Padahal baru tau gara-gara nonton drama M*teor Garden)_

"_Ih, ibu teh kumaha? Bapak kan punyanya sawah, bukan kebon."_

"_Lah, bapak teh yang kumaha. Basa inggrisnya sawah naon?"_

_Dan Gildart pun diam dan menuruti usul istrinya._

[**Flashback off**]

Nama Levy pun pernah dikait-kaitkan dengan Iteung. Tokoh wanita dari cerita rakyat orang Sunda. Sampai-sampai ia dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Neng Lepiteung'. Lagi-lagi, untung saja bukan 'septiteung' alias 'septitank' (**Karin digebukkin Levy pake buku**)

Walaupun si bapak adalah seorang mandor yang terkenal, Neng Lepi ini tidak bersekolah sejak ia berumur 9 tahun. Seperti yang dikutip dari Gildart, "buat apa sekolah? Wong ujung-ujungnya bakal jadi istri petani juga." Pun Gildart berkata lagi ketika Levy meminta untuk bersekolah, "sekolah wajib minimal sembilan tahun kan? Lah kamu udah sembilan tahun. Ngomong-ngomong, bapak _teh_ laper, kamu gorengin pisang sana." Dan semenjak itu, Levy jadi kapok buat minta didaftarin sekolah.

Kini Levy sudah berumur 17 tahun. Pekerjaannya masih sama, membuatkan makan siang sekaligus mengantarkannya ke sawah. Namun setahun semenjak ia berhenti sekolah, Levy hobi pergi ke perpustakaan kota. Meskipun ia harus mengayuh sepeda ontelnya yang sudah tua sampai belasan kilometer. Untung saja bapaknya ngebolehin, asalkan makan siangnya sampai pada waktunya. -_-

Kesukannya membaca buku, membuat ia mengenal seorang gadis di kampungnya yang juga suka membaca. Namanya Wendy Marvell, biasa dipanggil Neng Wendi, atau Neng Ngepel eh salah, Neng Marpel maksudnya. (***Karin digebukin Wendy**).

Wendy ini umurnya masih 13 tahun. Di usianya yang muda ini, ia sudah suka membaca buku. Tapi, Levy tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana gadis kecil seperti Wendy suka membaca kamus-kamus jamu, ya seperti ensiklopedia gitu deh. Konon katanya, mendiang ibu Wendy adalah seorang tukang gendong jamu paling manjur seantero Lembang. Sakit apa aja, bisa disembuhin sama jamu bikinan Mak Grendin, begitulah sebutan alm. Ibunya. Makanya Wendy teh getol pisan ngebaca ensiklopedia isinya tentang tanaman herbal-herbal gitu. Bahkan ia memiliki sebuah buku tebal, yang isinya resep jamu turunan Mak Grendin.

.

* * *

.

Kini kita beralih ke belahan dunia lainnya, di daerah Eropa, Itali.

Tapi kita bukan mau liat menara pisa yang bikin otak miring(?) itu loh. Kita menuju sebuah kota kecil yang bernama Verona.

Dulu, hidup lah dua buah keluarga yang saling akrab tujuh turunan. Keluarga Capulet, dan keluarga Montague. Mungkin karena hanya akrab 'tujuh turunan', di turunan yang kedelapan, terjadi suatu permusuhan. Ini berawal dari sebuah bulan Ramadhan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Prolog C – Juviet ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Putra tunggal keluarga Capulet ketujuh, sebut saja Jellal Capulet. Di usianya yang masih dua puluhan tahun, ia getol sekali beribadah taraweh di masjid dekat rumahnya. Begitu juga dengan teman se-TPA-nya, Elfman Montague, yang merupakan putra tunggal keluarga Montague ketujuh. Sejak kecil mereka sering bermain bersama. Hingga pada suatu malam, mereka pun berangkat taraweh sendiri-sendiri.

Seusai solat, Jellal berjalan keluar masjid. Kemudian menapakkan kakinya di sandal jepit kesayangannya, merek 'selow' berwarna putih-hijau. Sendal ini dijamannya lagi nge-hits dan nge-trend, makanya Jellal tidak menolak membeli sendal jepit baru untuk solat taraweh. Seketika ia menapakkan kakinya di sandalnya sebelah kiri, tak sadar ia menabrak seorang pria, yang hendak memakai sendal selow-nya yang sebelah kanan.

"WOY! Ini sendal gue, Elfman!"

"Sendal lo? Jelas-jelas ni sendal punya gue!"

"Mana buktinya ini punya lo?"

"Jelas-jelas ni sendal selow lagi nge-trend dan laki banget!"

Ya, pria itu adalah Elfman Montague. Sobat Jellal sejak kecil. Kini mereka berantem hebat, hanya gara-gara sepasang sendal selow.

Perdebatan mereka terhenti ketika seorang kakek-kakek tua, melewati mereka dan mengambil sendal selow yang sedang diperebutkan.

"Maaf pak, sendal ini punya saya." Jellal berusaha berbicara dengan sopan.

"Maaf pak, ini sendalnya punya saya." Elfman pun tak kalah sopan.

Si kakek-kakek itu malah menunjukkan bagian samping sendal itu, dan menunjukkannya pada kedua pria yang tak dikenalnya itu.

Jellal dan Elfman sontak kaget (+malu) membaca tulisan yang terukir di sendal selow itu.

Disana tertulis, '_**Bob UnyuMeongmeong**_'. Mereka berdua pun langsung begidik, ditambah dengan kedipan manja si kakek-kakek, sebelum berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

Namun, gengsi tak membiarkan mereka bersatu. Saling menyalahkan satu sama lain karena telah berusaha mencuri sendal kakek-kakek menjijikan tadi.

Usut demi usut, Jellal dan Elfman menikah dengan wanita pilihannya masing-masing.

Kita beranjak ke keluarga Capulet.

Jellal menikah dengan seorang putri bangsawan bernama Erza Scarlet. Mungkin gara-gara nama belakangnya yang nyerempet dengan Capulet.

Mereka memiliki seorang putri bernama... Juviet Capulet. Atau sering dipanggil Juvia. Kini ia sudah berumur 17 tahun. Namun, gadis berambut biru ini cenderung pendiam. Walaupun sudah dipertemukan dengan pria-pria bangsawan yang gagah nan ganteng, Juvia menolaknya. Ia lebih memilih menjahit boneka-boneka teru-teru bozu-nya, yang ia pelajari dari tutorial di yutup.

Erza dan Jellal pun kebingungan bagaimana kelanjutan turunannya kelak. Namun satu yang pasti, mereka bermusuhan dengan keluarga Montague.

.

.

.

.

* * *

To be continued!

Hah, akhirnya prolog B dan C selesai! Karin satukan saja supaya readers tidak menunggu terlalu lama hehehe :3 Bagaimana prolog yang ini? Garing? Gaje? Tuangkan di kotak review yah! ;) Ngomong-ngomong, jangan mencontoh kelakuan Jellal dan Elfman yang berantem gara-gara sendal jepit X))

Dan Karin senang sekali ada yang ngereview fic gaje ini :') Terimakasih yahh. Dan saatnya membalas review!

**ErinMizuMizuna-Chan** : Arigatou arigatou :D Soal fic lainnya... hehehe, akan Karin usahakan update secepat mungkin! :3

**Synstropezia : ***ngebayangin Cana jadi ibu beneran* hahahaha, ketawa sambil nangis juga boleh loh #plak iya ini sudah dilanjut :D

**Hana Hii-chan** : Cocok kan Lucy jadi Cinderella? Hihihi, terimakasih :D Ini udah dilanjut ;)

**Guest ** : Ini sudah dilanjut :D

**Namikaze immah-chan sapphire** : Arigatou :D Ini di-continue kok *sembunyi dari pisau*

**Santika widya **: ini sudah dilanjut :D

**RyuuKazekawa** : Gak ada kata terlambat kok buat mereview hihihi. Cana emang suka ngelawak hahaha dan Mira+Lisanna gak salah apa-apa kok. Malah mereka harusnya beruntung jadi anak Cana yang suka nikahin duda-duda keren #digeplakCana hahaha X))

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca fic ini dan mereview! Jangan lupa review lagi yahh ;)

Jaa nee~


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

Fairy Tail milik Hiro mashima. Cerita Cinderella bukan milikku. Cerita rakyat Kabayan juga bukan milikku. Romeo Juliet milik William Shakespear.

* * *

**.**

**Fairy Tail in Fairy Tale**

**.**

**Genre : Drama/Parody/Romance/Fantasy/Humor**

**.**

**Warning : AU. Multi-pair. Crack-pair. Gajeness. OOCness tingkat tinggi. Typo(s). Bahasa campur-campur. DLL**

**.**

* * *

**~LuCinderella~**

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

Gadis itu termenung di kasurnya, yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang tempat tidur yang nyaman. Kamar gadis yang bernama Lucy Heartfilia itu kini ditempati oleh kakak-kakak tirinya. Sehingga dia harus tidur di kamar yang cukup kecil. Mungkin sebenarnya kamar itu baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak ketika Cana, ibu tirinya, menjual kasur empuk dan segala furnitur yang ada didalamnya, kemudian menggantinya dengan selembar futon yang sudah tua.

Sudah berapa tahun semenjak hal itu terjadi? Entahlah. Yang jelas, Lucy merasa sangat merana di rumahnya sendiri.

"Lucyyyyy!" Suara lengkingan wanita membuat lamunannya terbuyar. _Pagi baru saja dimulai_, batinnya.

Ia beranjak dari kasur tipisnya, kemudian berjalan malas menuju kamar ibunya.

"Ada apa bu?"

"Nanti jam sepuluh, ibu mau pergi ke bar. Kamu anter ibu, sekalian kamu belanja ke pasar ya. Ini yang harus kamu beli." Cana menyerahkan sepucuk kertas kepada Lucy. Gadis berambut pirang itu pun mengambilnya. Kemudian mulutnya ternganga, melihat kertas itu terburai menjadi sebuah kertas yang _panjang_.

"Ohya, terus kamu jangan lupa ambil pesenan ibu. Inget! Jangan sampe lupa! Kalo kamu lupa, kamu harus ...bla bla bla bla..." Mulut Cana terus bercuap-cuap, sementara Lucy? Terdiam menatap tulisan-tulisan di kertas tersebut. Tentu saja tanpa mendengarkan celoteh ibu tirinya.

"Mengerti?"

"Ya, bu."

"Bagus. Sekarang keluar. Ibu mau main kartu."

Cana menaikkan satu kakinya, layaknya orang yang duduk di warteg. Ia pun menyebarkan kartunya di atas kasur, menyusunnya dengan rapih, kemudian meneliti setiap tulisan dan gambar yang ada di kartu-kartunya.

Ia pun melirik ke arah Lucy. "Kenapa kau masih ada disini?!"

"Ah tidak bu. Kalau begitu, Lucy ke bawah dulu ya bu."

Baru saja Lucy mendudukkan pantatnya di kasur, ia mendengar suara lengkingan lain yang sudah biasa terdengar.

"Lucyyyyyyy!"

Lucy melepas sebuah desahan, kemudian kembali berjalan menuju kamar kakaknya.

"Ada apa Mira-nee?"

"Lo apain baju gue?! Kenapa manik-maniknya lepas dan warnanya luntur begini?!" Mira melemparkan dress panjangnya ke wajah Lucy.

"Gomen ne Mira-nee."

"Maaf? Apa dengan maaf saja bisa mengembalikan baju gue seperti semula?!"

Lucy tertunduk, kesal, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Lo ngebabu sampe mati juga gak bakal bisa ngegantiin baju gue ya. Yaudah sana. Gue laper nih. Lisanna juga laper tuh kayaknya."

Lucy pun meninggalkan kamar Mira. Ia menggenggam erat dress Mira yang tadi 'menampar' wajahnya. Kemudian dress berwarna merah muda itu ia lemparkan ke keranjang baju.

Ia kembali mendesah sebelum melihat ke dalam kulkas. '_Aku memang harus pergi ke pasar._'

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

Dok dok dok! Dok dok dok!

Suara pintu di ketuk terdengar di telinga Mira dan Lisanna yang sedang ada di ruang tv. Mereka berdua sedang menikmati aktivitasnya masing-masing. Mira sedang memadu-madankan baju-baju karya desainer terkenal di tabletnya. Sedangkan Lisanna asyik bermain bersama binatang peliharannya. Dan bisa ditebak, mereka terlalu malas untuk membukakan pintu. Walaupun jarak yang ditempuh hanya beberapa langkah.

Mereka akan lebih memilih agar orang lain membukakan pintu tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lucy?

"Lucyyy!" Kini giliran Lisanna berteriak. "Bukain pintu tuuuh!"

Dengan setengah hati Lucy berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya yang cukup besar. Ia pun memutar kunci dan membuka pintu.

"Selamat malam, hime." Seorang pria yang cukup tinggi, berambut spike berwarna jingga muncul di depan pintu, berkata seperti itu dan membungkuk pada Lucy.

Lucy terdiam sejenak. Ia jadi teringat akan masa kecilnya. Begitu dimanja dan selalu senang. Tidak seperti sekarang. Nah, tapi kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, sepertinya Lucy pernah melihat pria itu.

"Malam. Ada apa ya?"

"Ini ada undangan dari putra tunggal Pak Gubernur." Pria itu memberikan secarik undangan pada Lucy. Lucy melihat undangan tersebut. Matanya membulat. Astaga! Tentu saja Lucy tau siapa pria di depannya ini. Ia adalah bodyguard utama dari 'pangeran'. Yah mungkin bukan pangeran yang sebenarnya. Tapi banyak orang yang memanggilnya pangeran.

"Apah? Undangan dari pangeran gue?" Lisanna berlari dari sofa, merebut undangan yang dipegang Lucy.

**.**

**~ Chapter 1 – The Prince Charming, The 'Bull' Boy and The Sandal Lovers ~**

**.**

"Maaf, Loke-san. Kalau boleh tau, ini undangan acara apa ya?" Lucy bertanya pada _bodyguard_ si pangeran yang ternyata bernama Loke itu. Lucy memang tau siapa nama pria ini. Ia sering muncul acara-acara gosip karena ke-play boy-annya.

"Ah, tentu saja Hime-sama boleh tau. Sebentar lagi Ouji-sama akan berulang tahun. Maka dari itu Bapak akan mengadakan pesta besar-besaran." Jelas Loke sambil berkedip-kedip manja pada Lucy, membuat gadis itu ingin muntah di tempat.

"Kyaaa! Aku harus datang!" Lisanna langsung ngibrit ke kamarnya, sambil mendekap erat undangan tersebut.

Lucy kembali bertanya, "ohya, pestanya kapan ya?"

"Besok malam, di balai kota. Pastikan kau datang Hime." Loke pun kembali berkedip pada Lucy. Astaga, mungkin Lucy akan benar-benar muntah dalam beberapa detik. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, ia berterimakasih pada Loke dan _secara halus_ mengusirnya.

BRAK!

Lucy menutup pintu, kemudian hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun, Mira menghentikannya.

"Lucy." Panggil Mira tanpa menatap Lucy. "Besok malam kau harus menjahit bajuku yang rusak. Semua manik-maniknya harus kembali di tempatnya semula. Aku baru akan pergi ke toko alat jahit besok. Dan jangan berani-beraninya kau _menghancurkan malam Lisanna_." Untuk kalimat terakhir, Mira menekankan nadanya, pun menatap mata Lucy lekat-lekat.

IOIOIOIOIOI

"Kami-sama. Aku ingin sekali datang ke pesta Ouji-sama. Tapi kenapa aku harus dibeginikan?" Lucy menggumam pelan. Jemarinya perlahan menjahit manik-manik satu per satu dengan teliti.

Lucy memang tidak beruntung kali itu. Manik-manik itu begitu kecil dan jumlahnya mungkin bisa mencapai ratusan. Entah besok tangannya akan menjadi apa.

Kedua kakaknya sudah berangkat selepas magrib. Ibunya pun ikut menemani. Katanya, "minum gratis tidak boleh terlewatkan." Lucy hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

Ditengah keasyikan Lucy menjahit, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dari teras belakang.

Lucy mengintip dari jendela. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia takut sekali kalau ada orang yang berniat jahat datang ke rumahnya. Mana ia sedang sendirian.

Astaga! Lucy lupa mengangkat jemuran! Sekarang baju-baju gadis serta dalaman yang bermotif unyu itu terpajang lebar-lebar. Dan seorang pria tengah berurusan dengan jemurannya itu.

Lucy langsung berlari turun, mengambil sapu lidi, dan bersiap-siap menggebuk si maling kancut.

"DASAR MALING KANCUUUUUUTTT!" Lucy pun menggebuk-gebuk si makhluk tanpa melihat wujudnya. Yang ia sempat bingung, makhluk itu tampak boncel dan berpakian serba putih. '_Tunggu, apa dia itu hantu? Kyaa!'_

Ketakutan, Lucy malah memukul makhluk itu semakin kencang.

"WOOY! AU! ADOH! WOY SETOOOP!" Dan makhluk itu pun bersuara. Lucy otomatis berhenti memukul. Dan melihat perlahan, dengan siapa dia berhadapan.

Mata Lucy membulat ketika melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Seorang kakek-kakek tua, boncel ('hah, penglihatanku memang tidak salah'), dan anehnya ia hanya memakai selembar kain. Caranya memakainya seperti orang mau haji. '_Duh, kebelet kali ya ni orang._' Batin Lucy.

"Maafkan saya kek. Kakek, nyasar ya? Rumah sakit jiwanya deket kok, mau saya anter?" Lucy berusaha bertanya dengan sopan.

"Heh gue bukan orang gila, Kucrit!"

'_Cih. Gue dipanggil kucrit. Gak salah nih kakek._'

"Maaf kek. Kakek ada perlu apa ya?"

"Jangan panggil gue kakek! Emangnya gue udah tua apa?" Si kakek malah marah-marah. Terlihat empat siku-siku muncul di kepalanya yang setengah botak itu. Sementara Lucy hanya bersweatdrop mendengar ucapan si kakek. "Panggil gue MM. Madam Makarov!" **(Makarov : woy author kenapa gue macem ngondek giniiii?!)**

Pfft. Lucy berusaha menahan tawanya. Namun ia gagal, dan disemprot Madam Makarov.

"Jangan ketawa, Kucrit!"

'_Kucrit lagi..._' Lucy menghela napasnya. "Duh, iya iya ke-eh, madam. Er... madam ada apa ya kesini?" Dan Lucy benar-benar berusaha menahan tawanya, mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Madam adalah bidadari yang turun dari langit! Madam datang kesini untuk membantu seorang gadis cantik yang ingin pergi ke pesta pangeran." Lucy sedikit jijik mendengar kalimat pertama dari Madam Makarov. Namun ia kaget mendengar pernyataan selanjutnya. Jadi, kakek boncel... eh, maksudnya madam ini mau nolong dia?

"Jadi Madam mau nolong saya?" Mata Lucy berbinar-binar. Akhirnya kesempatan yang ia tunggu-tunggu datang juga.

"Iyuh. Siapa juga yang mau nolong elo. Madam mau menolong 'gadis cantik'. Tapi Madam malah nyasar disini. Huh, sistem GPRSnya emang harus diperbaiki!"

"Eh? GPRS madam?"

"Iya. Itu loh yang buat nunjukkin arah jalan."

"GPS kali keeeeeeek!"

Mata madam pun melotot keras, mungkin sebentar lagi matanya akan copot. "Heh! Panggil gue 'MADAM'!"

"A-aye!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini dimana ya?" Madam mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada dagunya.

"E-eto. Ini rumah saya madam. Alamatnya Jalan Mawar Melati Semuanya Indah nomer 13."

"Halah kok kayak lagu anak-anak gitu." Madam tampak berpikir sejenak. "LAH! Alamatnya bener kok. Kenapa yang muncul malah gadis kucrit kurang ajar ya?"

Lucy menggembungkan pipinya. "Saya bukan kucrit madaam! Dan mungkin 'gadis cantik' yang madam cari adalah saya. Karena saya ingin sekali ke pesta pangeran." Lucy menimbulkan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

"Ehm, nama kamu siapa?"

"Lucy Heartfilia, madam."

"Woh. Bener. Yaudah, kan pesta pangeran tinggal berangkat. Apa susahnya?"

Lucy menepok jidatnya. "Duuh, madam. Saya gak punya baju bagus. Saya juga gakpunya kendaraan. Kan tempat pesta Ouji-sama jauh."

"Ooh! Tenang saja, kucrit. Madam akan memberikanmu semua itu."

"Terimakasih madam! Tapi, sebelumnya... panggil saya Lucy aja madam. Jangan kucrit."

Madam Makarov pun manggut-manggut dan mengayunkan tangannya di sekujur tubuh Lucy. Sejujurnya, Lucy agak merinding dan takut karena wajah madam sedikit mesum. Tapi, takutnya menghilang ketika dari tangan madam keluar serbuk keemasan, yang tiba-tiba mengganti baju lusuhnya menjadi sebuah gaun pesta yang indah. Gaun itu berwarna biru muda. Pada bagian atasnya melekuk membentuk tubuh Lucy yang aduhai bagi para pria. Sementara bagian bawahnya hanya sebatas lutut, menampakkan kaki Lucy yang jenjang. Juga kini ia mengenakan sepatu yang terbuat dari kaca. Entah kenapa, Lucy merasakan ia seperti dalam kisah Cinderella. (**Author : Woy emang iya Lucy!**)

Din din!

Suara klakson mobil mengagetkan mereka. Lucy melayangkan pandangan bertanya pada madam. Namun madam hanya mengangguk. "Lu harus kembali ke rumah sebelum jam 12."

"Emang kenapa, Madam?"

"Baju lu mau gue pake buat 'kerja'."

Jaw drop. Lucy begitu shock atas pernyataan madam. '_J-jadi baju ini adalah baju 'kerja' madam? Lagipula, madam kerja apaaaa?_'

"Euh. Muka lo kusut gitu. Madam cuma becanda keleesss. Pokoknya, sebelum jam 12 kamu udah pulang. Ngerti?"

"Aye!"

Tak lama, wujud madam menghilang. Dan meninggalkan Lucy yang anggun serta cantik jelita. Ia pun berjalan menuju taman di depan rumahnya. Sebuah mobil keren sudah menunggunya.

Lucy pun membuka pintu mobil itu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"L-Loke?"

"Sudah siap, Hime?"

"Loh kok kamu yang jemput aku? Bukannya pesta pangeran sudah mulai daritadi?"

Loke mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku juga gak tau kenapa. Mungkin ada seorang gadis cantik yang memanggil namaku." Loke mengedipkan matanya, genit.

"Mesum!" Lucy melemparkan sebuah bantal yang entah kenapa ada dalam mobil itu pada Loke.

"Aw!" Loke berpura-pura kesakitan. "Kalau begitu, kita berangkat sekarang, Hime?"

Wajah Lucy sedikit merona mendengar Loke memanggilnya Hime. Ia sudah lama sekali tak dipanggil seperti itu. Ia pun mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Loke.

"Capcus cyiiin!" Loke berteriak ala ngondek dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju gedung pesta. (**Loke : heh author! Gue gak ngondeeek!**)

* * *

**~LevIteung~**

* * *

Levy teringat akan cerita bapaknya semalam. Gildart mengatakan bahwa ada seorang pekerja baru di perusahaan persawahannya. Gildart cukup mengagumi pria itu. Orangnya yang rajin, padahal masih seumuran sama Levy. Walaupun kadang-kadang teledor, pria itu begitu getol bekerja di sawah. Apalagi ketika ia ditemani kebonya, yang merupakan sahabat sejatinya sejak kecil.

Yah, setidaknya begitu cerita Gildart. Levy sebenarnya senang ketika mendengar kisah tersebut, namun tidak sampai bagian 'kebo'-nya. Sejujurnya, Levy agak sedikit takut dengan hewan yang menyerupai sapi itu.

Kisah ini berawal dari tiga tahunan yang lalu...

Levy sedang bermain di sawah bersama Wendy. Tak sadar, seekor kebo yang seharusnya bekerja dengan membajak sawah, justru menyeruduk Levy. Membuat gadis itu trauma pada kebo. Kasihan sekali bukan?

Levy berusaha melenyapkan kenangan pahitnya itu, kemudian menata nasi, lauk pauk, dan pisang goreng ke dalam rantang. Sebentar lagi jam setengah 12, Levy harus mengantar makan siang untuk Gildart.

"Neng Lepiiii!"

"Neng Lepi Geuliiiiis!"

Levy langsung bersweatdrop mendengar teriakan dua pria yang amat dikenalnya. Jet dan Droy. Levy mengenal mereka karena mereka adalah salah satu pegawai bapaknya, namun di cabang yang cukup jauh. Tunggu, sebenarnya itu sawah atau restoran franchise?! -_- Abaikan.

Jet dan Droy sudah mengagumi anak mandor mereka sejak pandangan pertama. Entah apa motif mereka. Eit, tapi mereka bukan pegawai Gildart yang rajin itu. Justru mereka adalah pegawai yang paling bobrok nan malas.

Terkadang Jet sibuk memamerkan topi bulu soangnya. Ia memelihara soang sejak kecil dan mencabuti bulunya demi membuat topi. Walaupun setelah itu ia harus babak belur dipatoki soang kesayangannya.

Sedangkan Droy sibuk memakan padi yang belum dimasak (?). Bahkan kadang-kadang pria berbadan gembul itu diam-diam memakan bekal Gildart yang dimasakkan Levy. Mungkin saking enaknya masakan Levy, Droy jadi jatuh hati pada gadis bertubuh kecil itu.

"Teh Lepi?"

"Loh, Neng Wendy. Teteh baru aja mau keluar." Rumah Levy memang sudah seperti rumah Wendy sendiri. Jadi setiap jam makan siang Gildart datang, Wendy akan datang ke rumah Levy untuk menemani gadis itu ke sawah.

"Itu tuh, Akang Jet sama Akang Droy berisik banget. Aku padahal baru mau manggil Teh Lepi."

"Sebentar ya, neng." Levy pun mengunci rantang dan memasukkannya dalam plastik. "Yuk, jalan bareng ke sawah."

Levy dan Wendy pun bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi keluar rumah. Mengabaikan Jet dan Droy yang memanggil-manggil Levy.

"Bapak, ini makanannya ya." Levy meletakkan rantang di samping bapaknya yang sedang duduk di saung. Sedang bapaknya hanya terdiam sambil memantau pekerjaan pegawai-pegawainya.

"Teh," Gildart memanggil anaknya. Levy pun menengok. "Itu tuh. Pegawai yang kemaren Bapak ceritain." Gildart menunjuk seorang pria yang sedang menanam padi dengan teliti dan perlahan. Levy tak dapat melihat wajah pria itu karena ia sedang memunggungi Levy, juga ia memakai caping, sehingga tidak terlihat bentuk kepalanya(?).

"Teh, bapak pergi dulu ya. Tolong jagain makanannya. Lima belas menitan lagi bapak balik lagi." Gildart pun ngacir. Levy pun mendengus kecil.

"Huh, palingan bapak nyari cewek di balai desa."

Sementara Wendy hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Levy.

"Eh, iya neng. Akangmu apa kabar tuh?"

"A-Akang siapa Teh?"

"Um, itu looh. Anaknya Pak Camat."

Mendengarnya, muka Wendy langsung memerah. "E-eto. Kang Romeo lagi pergi jauh."

"Nah, iya Romeo. Loh, kemana neng? Kok kamu gak diajak?"

"Ke... itu loh Teh, negara yang miring-miring?"

"Hah? Apaan neng? Amerika?"

"Bukan itu teh."

"Thailand?"

"Bukan."

"Inggris?"

"Bukan! Bukan!" (**Wendy&Levy : woy author kok kayak itbelaga gini sih!**)

"Itu loh Teh, yang bikin... pitja... pitja pitja gitu lah."

"Ooh. Italia?"

"BETUL! Selamat anda mendapatkan..." (**Karin : Woy Wendi Ngepel , lu salah baca script! . Wendy : eh, gomennasai Karin-san! *bow***)

"Nah, iya bener pisan Teh. Katanya, Akang mau dijodohin gitu deh." Nada suara Wendy pun melunak, wajahnya memancarkan kesedihan.

"Loh, kan dia udah cinta mati sama kamu, neng. Dia gak ngomong sama bapaknya?"

"Mana Akang berani, Teh. Bapaknya kan galak gitu."

Hening. Wendy pun mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Teh Lepi. Akang itu gak ditawarin makan? Kayaknya dia _teh_ udah capek." Wendy menunjuk pada pria yang tadi diomongin Gildart.

"Eh iya ya. Tadi Teteh goreng pisangnya kebanyakan. Neng mau gak?"

Wendy menggeleng, "gak usah, Teh. Wendy baru aja makan di rumah."

"Yaudah, Teteh ke sana dulu ya."

Levy pun memisahkan sedikit pisang goreng yang ia bungkus dalam plastik. Kemudian berjalan di atas pematang sawah menuju pria itu. Memang ia sendirian yang sedang bekerja. Mungkin teman-temannya sudah ngacir ke warteg buat nyari makan.

Tak sadar, kaki kanan Levy terselip sesuatu sehingga membuat gadis itu oleng dan nyusruk ke tanah sawah yang becek tak karuan.

"Bapaaaaaaaak!" Saking kagetnya, Levy malah memanggil bapaknya.

.

Sedangkan di balai desa...

"HUACHIWW!" Suara Gildart menggelegar.

"Eh, kenapa ay?"

"Gakpapa yang, anginnya dingin nih." Gildart pun mengedip manja pada cewek yang sedang digodanya itu.

.

Balik lagi ke sawah!

"Teh Lepi!" Wendy yang sedang diam-diam mengembat sebuah pisang goreng pun memuncratkan kunyahan pisang yang ada di mulutnya Apa kalian bisa membayangkan Wendy kecil kita yang imut-imut memuncratkan sesuatu yang kuning-kuning? X)) (**Wendy : E... Karin-san kenapa tega sekali... huwee**)

Wendy berniat membantu Levy namun ia harus terlebih dahulu membereskan pisang goreng yang ia makan, sebelum ketahuan tingkat kelaperannya yang sudah membabi buta.

Levy berusaha bangun. Namun ia merasakan napas seseorang yang sangat besar? Levy menengok ke arah makhluk itu. Seekor kebo tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"IBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKK!" Levy menutup matanya. Badannya sedikit gemetar, takut kalau kebo itu akan menyeruduknya.

"Eh, kamu _teh kumaha_? Gak boleh nakut-nakutin Neng geulis!" Sebuah suara pria tambah mengagetkan Levy. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya berangsur lega. Ngomong-ngomong, pria itu ngomong sama siapa ya? Kebo?

"Neng? Neng gak apa-apa kan?"

Levy pun membuka matanya dan menengok ke arah pria itu. Dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

* * *

**~Juviet~**

* * *

"Selanjutnya."

"Panggil aku, Bora, Hime." Pria itu berkata kemudian memegang tangan Juvia. Tidak lupa memberikan kedipan manjanya. Merasa jijik, Juvia langsung menghempaskan tangan pria itu dengan tegas dan kencang. Kemudian berkata, "tidak."

Jellal menghembuskan napasnya pelan, "selanjutnya."

Yah. Pasti kalian tau apa yang sedang terjadi pada keluarga Capulet ini. Lagi, beberapa pria dari keluarga terkenal hendak meminang hati putri semata wayang Jellal Capulet. Namun, seperti biasanya, tak ada pria yang bisa menarik perhatian Juvia.

Pria yang bernama Bora tadi pun keluar dari rumah keluarga Capulet, kemudian masuk seorang pria lain.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Aria." Pria berbadan besar itu berkata. Juvia memandangnya aneh. Pria besar itu mengenakan selendang, atau apa pun itu untuk menutupi matanya. '_Apa ada yang salah dengan matanya? Dan maksudku, apa dia bisa melihat jika matanya ditutupi seperti itu?_'

Juvia menaikkan satu alisnya, "tidak."

Seketika Juvia mengucapkan kata itu, Aria sontak menangis dengan cengengnya. Juvia tersentak namun ia yakin keputusannya memang tepat. Sangat tepat, malahan.

"Selanjutnya." Jellal berkata lagi, kemudian masuk lah seorang pria yang bahkan lebih tua dari Jellal.

"Perkenalkan, saya Wakaba." Kemudian pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. Sekotak rokok. Sebelum pria itu membuka kotak itu, Juvia lansung berkata, "tidak."

Terlihat ibunda sang putri, Erza, sudah mulai emosi. Kriteria seperti apa yang putrinya inginkan?

Jellal, mengerti kondisi istrinya sekarang, meletakkan tangannya diatas punggung tangan Erza. "Sabar, Ma. Lagi puasa." Jellal pun menambahkan sebuah senyum.

"Iyah, Pa." Tangan Erza justru memelintir tangan Jellal. Wajah pria itu bisa saja membiru kalau Erza tidak menghentikan 'sentuhan'nya.

"S-selanjutnya."

"Nama saya _teh _Romeo Bolot. E-e-eh, Romeo Conbolt." Pria yang seharusnya disebut bocah itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

'_Uh. Latah? Moreover, memangnya aku pedofil?!' _Juvia nampak tidak senang. "Tidak." Bocah yang mungkin baru berumur kurang dari 15 tahun itu pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sel-" Belum sempat Jellal mempersilahkan, Erza membekap mulutnya dan menyela.

"Juvia!"

"A-ada apa, Ma?"

"Kenapa kamu terus menolak? Memangnya semua orang itu tidak ada yang menarik perhatianmu?"

"Mereka semua 'freak', Ma. Dan yang barusan, aku tidak mau dikira pedofil. Lagipula dari mana Papa mendapatkan pria-pria aneh seperti itu?"

"Mereka—"

Lagi, Erza tak membiarkan suaminya memasuki pembicaraan ibu dan anak itu. "Jaga omonganmu, Juviet Capulet!"

Juvia tersentak, dan terdiam. Ia tahu ketika mamanya memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap, wanita itu sangat marah.

"Mah, puasa mah." Jellal berusaha mengkalemkan istrinya. "AAW!" Namun justru digeplak oleh istrinya, yang langsung melenggang menuju kamarnya.

"Juvia," Jellal berkata sambil berjalan mendekati putrinya, "mereka tidak aneh, sayang."

"Pria yang menangis kencang Papa sebut 'normal'?" Juvia mendelikkan matanya pada Jellal.

"Um, mereka ... unik. Lagipula, yang terakhir tadi datang jauh-jauh dari... um... Garut?"

"Yang bocah itu? Garut? Dimana itu, Pa?"

"Di Indonesia, sayang. Dan mereka semua adalah orang penting di daerahnya. Jauh-jauh datang untuk menemui putri Papa yang cantik ini." Jellal tersenyum pada putrinya.

"A-ah. Papa bisa aja ngerayu cewek. Ini sudah selesai kan? Lebih baik Papa rayu wanita Papa." Juvia tertawa kecil, menebak-nebak apa yang akan diperbuat mamanya pada papanya.

IOIOIOIOI

Juvia tengah bermain bersama boneka teru teru bozunya. Kadang ia bisa larut dengan dunianya sendiri ketika sudah menyentuh benda kesayangannya itu. Baru saja ia kekenyangan melahap menu buka puasa yang beragam dari Sabang sampai Merauke #plak, boneka putih kecil itu seolah memanggilnya untuk bermain bersama. Sedikit menyeramkan bukan? -_-

"Juviaaaa!" Juvia mendesah begitu mendengar mamanya memanggilnya. '_Apakah Mama sudah baikkan?_' Ia pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

"Iya, Ma?"

"Kamu udah wudhu? Papa udah berangkat duluan tuh." Erza berkata setelah sebelumnya melahap potongan strawberry cake terakhirnya.

Fyuh. Tanpa mamanya sadari, Juvia menghela napas, lega. Papanya memang perayu wanita sejati.

"Wudhu? Bukannya baru magrib?" Juvia melirik jam dinding, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Eh, iya Ma. Juvia wudhu dulu ya."

Erza pun meletakkan piringnya di bak cuci. Kemudian beranjak ke kamarnya, mengenakan baju zirah. Eh, maksudnya mukena.

IOIOIOI

Malam itu Erza dan Juvia berjalan bersama menuju masjid yang berada di dekat rumah mereka. Tiba-tiba di tengah jalan...

Dut! Pret! Brot!

"Eh?" Juvia berhenti seketika mendengar suara nista itu.

"Em, Juvia. Mama solat di rumah aja ya. Duh, mules nih. Kamu tetep solat di masjid ya. Daaah sayaang!" Erza pun ngacir dengan tangan kanannya memegangi perutnya dan tangan kirinya memegang pantatnya.

Juvia kemudian menutup hidungnya dengan cekatan. "Duh mama. Lagian sih tadi makan strawberry cake balado." Loh emang ada ya? #plak

Juvia pun berlari kecil menuju masjid, karena iqamat sudah berkumandang. Tak lupa ia meletakkan sendal jepit selow warna birunya di belakang batas suci. Kemudian kembali berjalan memasuki masjid.

IOIOIOIOI

"Drip~ Drop~ Drip~ Drop~" Juvia menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Entah apa pun lagu itu, yang jelas ia bersenandung demi menyelamatkan dirinya dari kesendirian. Ia sudah selesai menunaikan ibadahnya, dan akan segera pulang.

Juvia baru saja mau menapakkan kakinya pada sendal selow kesayangannya itu ketika...

"Maaf, ini sendal saya."

Juvia langsung melirik ke arah pria itu. Entah kenapa jantungnya mulai berdebar dengan kencang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bersambung! Hehehe. Ayo tebak siapa Prince Charming Lucy? Siapa Akang penyelamat Levy? Dan siapa yang punya sandal yang sama dengan Juvia? Lihat di chapter selanjutnya! Kekeke :3

Euh, ngomong-ngomong, fic ini tidak proporsional sekali #halah. Bagian Lucy terlalu panjang dari pada bagian Levy dan Juvia. Huwee gomenneee! Entah kenapa Karin lancar sekali mengetik bagian Lucy, dan justru mandet-mandet pas bagian Levy dan Juvia. Atau karena Karin waktu dulu bermain di dunia Cinderella? #eh

Lupakan saja. Lupakan. Sekarang, Karin mau membalas review para readers yang super kece!

**namikaze immah-chan sapphire** : Hihihi, untung aja ya sepi~ Kalo engga entar dikira kayak kakek eh madam makarov X)) Ini sudah versi panjangnya kok :D

**Najla Lisha** : Arigatou! Ini sudah dilanjut ;)

**Hii-chan Dechiano **: Semuanya akan Karin bikin mengenaskan X)) Sayangnya Wendi Ngepel, eh, Wendi Marpel gak jualan sendal jepit :( Kalau mau, dia jualnya sendal refleksi X)) Ini sudah dilanjut :)

**ErinMizuMizuna-Chan** : Emang punyanya master bob hohoho X)) Ini sudah dilanjut ;)

**RyuuKazekawa** : Hohoho aduh jangan tujuh turunan. Ini sebenarnya cerita drama, entah orang koplak macem apa yang ngidein kayak gini X)) #lah Eh, Karin bukan urang sunda atuh. Karin orang Bekasi yang belajar bahasa sunda selama 10 tahun tapi cuma bisa beberapa kosakata doang hahaha. Oh Ryuu-san bekasi juga? :O Bekasi mananya nih?

**Santika widya : **Hehe, waktu SD-SMP-SMA kelas 1 diwajibkan untuk belajar basa sunda :') Selanjutnya sudah habis(?), hihi tokoh utamanya Lucy, Levy sama Juvia :)

**Nshawol566** : Arigatou! :D Hehe santai saja, Karin udah kuliah, tapi baru di tingkat 1;)

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mereview dan membaca! Wooh! Ayo review lagi ;) Kalo gak review, entar kancutnya dicolong sama Madam Makarov loh! #eh

Sebelum Madam muncul, Karin kabur duluu! Jaa~


End file.
